


Message Read

by BlackDiamonds4Ever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDiamonds4Ever/pseuds/BlackDiamonds4Ever
Summary: Why it’s always a good idea to proofread before sending text messages.





	1. Chapter 1

_You had flicked off the lights in your room as you settled into bed. Tonight, you and your new “friend” Ethan were going to chat, since he got stationed on base last week, leaving you alone on the Finalizer. You picked up your datapad, opening the log and quickly entering your friend's ID tag and begin your chat._

**Enter chat message:**

**ME: I’ve been looking forward to this all day. ** **😊**

**ME: I just got out of the shower. I’m all clean for you…lying in bed.**

_You wait patiently as your messages are read one by one before Ethan begins to message you back._

**01474: Who do you think you are subordinate to speak to me in that manner?**

_You smile, thinking he wants to play boss tonight._

**ME: Ohh...just a woman in bed, thinking about you, as her pussy gets wet. **

**ME: Tell me what you want me to do, Master?**

_You smirked, if he wants to play master and servant, you will indulge him._

**01474: Master?**

**ME: Yes, Master, my bodies at your command. What do you want me to do to it?**

_You sat back on you stacked pillows waiting for him to respond. A few minutes go by, and just when you think about asking him what’s wrong, a message pops up on your screen._

**01474: Touch yourself.**

**ME: Where?**

**01474: Your nipple. Pull-on it.**

_You bit your lip as you caressed your breast rolling your nipple into a stiff peak and tugging, feeling your body begin to tingle. You hear another message pop up._

**01474: Now take two fingers and shove them in your mouth.**

_You remove your hand from your breast and push two fingers into your mouth imagining you were sucking his dick. You decide to let him know that._

**ME: I wish it were you.**

**ME: I wish it were your cock.**

**01474: and what would you do if it were my cock?**

**ME: I’d lick you from base to tip and kiss your balls, then I’d force you down my throat until I choke.**

**01474: Touch yourself between your legs. Now.**

_You smile as you remove your fingers from your mouth and rub them against your slick entrance._

**ME: Hmmm, I’m so wet right now.**

**01474: How wet. Tell your master.**

_Your finger gently spreads your outer lips as you rub softly on your swollen clit._

**ME: I’m soaking Master, it's obscene. My sheets are a mess, and my thighs are glistening. It’s so wet. Just for you baby.**

**01474: shove your fingers inside yourself. **

_You do as he commanded shoving one finger and then two inside yourself._

**01474: now I want you to taste yourself.**

**01474: Do it. Do it now.**

_You remove your fingers feeling your wetness pull away with them before putting them back into your mouth groaning._

**01474: what do you taste like**

**Me: So good, so sweet. I wish you were here. I’d let you taste me as I smother your face with my pussy.**

_You remove your fingers from your mouth and put them back in your aching heat. You look back at your pad hoping to see a new message but he was probably busy touching himself too. You close your eyes getting lost in the feeling of your fingers. You open them as you hear a ding of a new message._

**01474: I won’t just taste you…**

**01474 …I’ll devour you until your legs shake and your cry for me to stop**

_You smile giddily. Ethan was letting himself go this time. You had only slept with him twice so far, and he was never this intense before. You don’t know what changed, but you weren’t going to complain. You began typing again._

**ME: You don’t know how much I need you right now. I wish you were here with me. On top of me.**

**01474: doing what**

**ME: Owning my body, branding me as yours…**

**ME: …sinking your cock into me.**

**ME: I want to feel every inch of you. Stretching me until you bottom out inside my tight little cunt**

**01474: I'll make you scream my name at the top of your lungs**

**01474 tell me who you belong to**

_You groan out as your fingers move faster across your clit imagining screaming his name. The beep of your pad diverts your attention. _

**01474: tell me. Now!!!**

_You close your eyes as you feel yourself barreling toward completion as your back arches and your toes curl. You gasp out, _“You!”

As you come down from your high, your body and sheets are covered in your fluids and sweat. You definitely will need another shower before bed. You hear your messenger beep again. You move to respond back to Ethan.

**04174: Hey, sweet thing. Sorry I missed our chat session; I was stuck on patrol. Maybe we can try tomorrow night ; ) TTYL.**

You look at the message confused, what was he talking about?

You sat up quickly, if Ethan was on duty this whole time then who the hell were you just messaging.

Your eyes stared at Ethan’s message looking at his ID tag ‘04174’ before you switched to your other chat staring at the ID number. If Ethan was ‘04174’, then who the hell was ‘01474’.

Your heart beat frantically in your chest as you opened the global directory on your pad. You quickly type in the ID tag 01474. As the search result filtered out a name, you felt your stomach drop; you were going to be sick. You dropped your pad.

“I’m so screwed.” Your lips trembled, you had just sexted with the Commander of the First Order.


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed, rubbing your forehead tension and stress was starting to give you frequent dull headaches. Ever since the messaging incident, you had been high strung and stressed. The Commander had returned onboard over a week ago, and you were fortunate enough not to cross his path.

Although you worked in the armory, on the lowest level of the ship, you had made it a priority to keep your movements confined. You had been working through your lunches, not taking your breaks, and avoiding communal time with the few colleagues you’d call friends. All because you dreaded accidentally running into the cloaked menace that stalked the ship.

As you waited for the lift to take you back to your floor, your thoughts began to drift. You wanted to believe that the Commander had dismissed the incident as non-consequential, that he had indulged you for his gratification and then moved on. Even with all the stress and fear of death clouding your mind, you couldn’t help but revisit that night constantly.

Your mind was running rampant, wondering if the Commander had enjoyed himself when he was messaging you. The thought of that hulking mass of a man stroking himself to your words caused a shivered to run down your spine and a familiar ache to develop between your legs. The aggressiveness of his responses had you wondering what kind of lover he was. Was he commanding and intense? Would he tease his lover until they begged, or would he be impatient, quickly taking what he wanted without preamble?

The lift doors opened, and you mindlessly shuffled forward, hitting the button for your floor. So engrossed thought you didn’t take much notice when a black-gloved hand stopped the doors from closing. You stepped aside out of habit, thinking it was another worker or trooper. However, as you came out of your musings, your body froze in terror as the man you had been obsessing over stood before you.

Suddenly, the lift that had to capacity to fit 30 people felt like a closet as he swept into the confined space like a phantom. Maybe he didn’t even know who you were; perhaps if you acted calm, you’d live to fear another day. You eyed the doors wondering if you could make a run for it, your hopes dissolved like sugar in water, as the Commander waved his hand, and they slid shut unusually fast.

You felt your stomach drop you were trapped in a box with the Commander.

xxx-XXXXX-xxx

Kylo stared at the woman; her fear was rolling off her in waves; it was almost suffocating. Even though it was just them in the lift, he had intentionally chosen to stand within arm’s length of her. He raised his hand using the force to shut the door, eyeing her as she jumped slightly at the action.

He had returned to the star destroyer over a week ago; he had been eager to find the woman who had given him such a thrill. After reviewing the woman’s personnel file, he decided to see her in person. She was hidden away in the bowls of the ships, repairing and prepping the First Order’s weapons cache. However, after watching her for over a week, she was not quite what he had expected her to be. Perhaps it was due to her deceiving appearance. She was barely over 5’2’’ with a soft voice and face. On top of her physical appearance, the few interactions he had observed portrayed her as a reserved and quiet technician. The furthest thing from what he imagined the woman on the other end of those lewd messages would be like in person.

Ever since he had returned to the ship, he had been secretly watching, probing her mind when he saw her getting lost in her thoughts. As he observed her movements, he couldn’t help but liken her to a little field mouse. The way she scurried about the ship, looking over her shoulder, restricting her movements as she anticipated her demise at his hands.

Apart of him wanted to ease her worries of death, but a more significant part of him enjoyed watching her distress and fear. What he enjoyed the most, was that even though their messaging session had been an accident on her part, she still thought about him, frequently.

Even in this very moment as fear racked her body, she was still thinking about him, her mind was wondering if he knew who she was, if he remembered their messaging session, if he had enjoyed himself, and if he had pleasured himself that night too.

He felt a smirk split his lips as she inched closer to the wall. He was done observing her.

He had decided it was time to let his little mouse know he knew exactly who she was.

“What a shame little mouse, it seems your efforts to scurry off this evening to avoid me have failed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. I was only going to do a one-shot for this but given the feedback, I'll stretch this out into five chapters. :)


	3. Chapter 3

“What a shame little mouse, it seems your efforts to scurry off this evening to avoid me have failed you.”

You felt your throat constrict, his modulated voice seemingly echoing off the steel of the walls. He knew. You were so foolish to think he would just dismiss your messaging incident and move on.

“Foolish indeed.”

Your eyes widened as he repeated your thoughts, confirming that the rumors about him were true. That the Commander was like Vader, and he was able to delve into a person’s conscious and read them like a book.

You moved closer to the wall of the lift, her heart thumping in your chest. If he was able to hear your thoughts now, was he able to listen to them earlier? How long had he been watching you, listening to your thoughts?

“Since my return.”

“I didn’t mean to, sir. It was an accident. I apologize.” The words rushed from your mouth as you felt the need to defend yourself in the hope that he would show leniency. You backed entirely into the wall as he turned to face you fully.

“I am aware.”

You wanted to sink to the floor and curl into a ball as he encroached even further into your personal space. He hovered over your frame with his towering build, leaving you little room to move. You were pretty sure if you exhaled to deeply, your chest would graze his.

“A mistake, and yet this whole time, you have been thinking about me and…”

Your head jerked back, hitting the wall as two gloved fingers hooked under your chin, tipping your head up, forcing you to stare into the black and chrome-lined mask.

“….my masturbatory habits.”

You sucked in a breath of air as you mentally recounted all the times you thought of him touching himself. Wondering if he preferred to do it lying down, sitting up, standing up, in his bed, or his shower. Your thoughts of his large hand wrapped around himself were interrupted as you heard a garbled static come from his vocoder.

“You fiend you can’t help yourself, can you?”

You felt your face flush.

The silence in the lift was deafening as you stared at him, wondering what was next. He had probably just heard your thoughts again. Was he going to snap your neck, run you through with his lightsaber, or was he going to choke you with the force?

Your musings were broken as a gloved thumb brushed across your lower lip, sending a shiver up your spine. The thought of him shoving his fingers down your throat until you choked ran across your mind.

The same garbled sound broke the silence; your eyes widening as his chest moved you realized that the sound coming from him was a chuckle.

“Interesting proposal. However, I could have sworn you wanted me to choke you with something else.”

Your mouth dropped open; your face flushed in embarrassment as he brought up one of your lewd messages from that night.

The elevator dinged, and the door opened, the lift had finally reached your floor. You felt both relief and disappointment as his hand dropped from your face, and he moved away from you. Before you knew it, you were exiting the elevator on unsteady legs. Your feet slowly shuffling forward, too afraid to turn back and look to see if the Commander was still in the lift or if he was following you.

You heard another faint ding as the lift doors began to close, a shiver rolling over your entire body as a deep voice echoed in your head.

_“I'll be seeing you soon, little mouse.”_

x-x-x-XXXXX-x-x-x

“Shit!” You popped your thumb into your mouth as the sliding edge of the blaster pinched your finger, drawing blood. You were too distracted today, your mind was unfocused, and your daily duties were suffering. After almost setting off a pulse grenade, you were reprimanded. As punishment, your supervisor assigned you to the parts stock room on the lower deck. You had spent the last few hours mindlessly disassembling defunct blasters and sorting out which parts were still valuable and tagging the rest for disposal.

This was all the Commanders' fault. Had he not accosted you in the lift last night, titillating you with your own lewd thoughts. You wouldn’t have been so distracted today. When your supervisor asked what was going on you had been too embarrassed to respond; instead, you had lied and said you didn’t get enough sleep. You were positive telling your supervisor you were daydreaming about the Commander bending you over your work station would get you sent to reconditioning or spaced.

Now because of him, you were stuck in the stock room, pinching your fingers doing grunt work. As you picked up another blaster, you paused at the sound of your supervisor’s voice speaking and heavy footsteps. You strained to listen, but the voices were too muffled to be heard from inside the stock room. You scoffed, going back to your blaster. Your supervisor was probably with some newly promoted officer, giving them a tour of the armory.

As you finished disassembling another blaster, you dropped the reusable components into the repurpose bin before grabbing the disposable parts and turning around to drop them down the incinerator shoot behind you.

When you turned back to your station, you jumped at the figure now standing in the doorway, staring at you. You swallow the lump in your throat as he slowly glided into the room.

You eyed him as he stood in front of you on the other side of the table. Posture perfect as he folded his hands behind his back before he spoke.

“Continue.”

You eye him cautiously before turning your focus back to the blaster on the table. Your nerves going haywire as your senses kicked into overdrive. Your mind wondering what he was doing down here and why. The silence of the room disrupted only by the hum of the fluorescent lights and the sound of metal sliding against metal as you continued to disassemble the blaster.

You feel your breath hitch as he moves around the table, slowly stalking closer to you. Your grip on the blaster tightened as he settles behind you. The silence of the stock room and your inability to see him causing your heart to race, slowly, you glimpse over your shoulder to try and see what he was doing only to be met with a solid chest.

“Do not let me distract you, continue.”

You took a shaky breath as you turned back to your station. You tried to create some distance by moving closer to the table, only for him to follow suit, trapping you. If you moved, you would brush up against him.

You try to ignore him as you tipped the blaster up to remove the trigger only to fumble and drop it back on the table as a hand grips onto your shoulder.

“So tense, you should relax.”

You clench your jaw as you feel his hand drift across your shoulder blade, stopping at the base of your neck before trailing down your spine, coming to a stop on your lower back. After a moment, his gentle caresses stop, and his hands settle firmly on your hips as he pushes his body into yours.

You grip the table in front of you, your thighs clenching together, trying to cut off the ache beginning to bloom between your legs. Your mind was at war with your body. A part of you wanted to tell him to stop, that this type of behavior was inappropriate. However, the other part of you, which was louder and more demanding, just wanted to pull his pants down and get on it.

You stiffened as you heard that garbled noise again coming from his mask, he was laughing.

A loud moan escaped you as he wrapped an arm around your waist while his other hand gripped you between the legs. His rough touch stimulating the ache developing in your core as your panties became wetter with each caress.

“A very tempting offer. However, my robes require a lot more effort to remove than one would think…”

You felt your face flush even more as you realized he was listening to your thoughts again.

“…but I think yours are a lot easier to remove.”

Your movements paused at his statement. Did he offer to take your pants off?

“No.”

You feel a sense of loss as he pulls away from you. The ache between your legs no longer being satisfied by his rough grip.

“No, I’m not offering. I want you to do it yourself, no accidents this time. Present yourself to **_me_**. Show me you want **_me_** to touch you, not 04174.”

You felt your heart beat faster; he was putting this back on you. He was making this your decision to engage him sexually. If you didn’t, he would more than likely leave you alone. If you complied with his demand, made the first move, then this tryst would a situation of your own making. You couldn’t fall back on a messaging mistake. If you went forward, it would be an explicit invitation on your part you couldn’t say later on that you accidentally pulled your pants down for him.

You closed your eyes, the ache between your legs becoming almost painful. You wanted this; you wanted his touch. You wanted him. Your fear and probably common sense fell to the wayside as you reached for your pants belt.

“Stop.”

“What?” The word tumbled from your lips, almost sounding like desperation.

“Turn around and look at me.”

You inhaled deeply, turning around slowly your eyes traveling up his chest, past his neck till you stared at that chrome-lined mask.

“Now, continue little mouse.”

Your fingers fumbled as you undid your belt, pulling it loose before undoing the button and pulling your zipper down. You push your pants down your hips until gravity took hold, and your pants drop to your ankles. Your shoes catching on them as you pulled them free of your legs. As your hand hooked around the waistband of your underwear, he held his hand up again, his voice commanding you once again to stop.

You watched as he came closer before crouching down in front of you, and then he just stared. The silence of the room and lack of movement became almost uncomfortable.

“I’ve barely touched you?”

Your eyes narrow in confusion before they widen as you realize why he was staring at you. Your underwear was probably soaked through at this point. You could feel the wet material clinging to your folds. You felt your face burn in embarrassment. Wondering if he was repulsed or turned off by how easily and obscenely wet you got. You had men in the past complain that it was too wet, and they couldn’t get enough friction to get off.

Your embarrassment and doubts dissipated when his large gloved fingers rubbed over the fabric of your underwear. You watched as he held his finger in front of his mask, examining the wetness that seeped through your panties and transferred to his gloves.

“Pull them down for me little mouse.”

You oblige with no hesitation hooking your fingers on your waistband and pushing them down your thighs, groaning as the clinging fabric peels away from your wet folds. You didn’t even have a chance to pull them all the way down before his hand stopped you. His fingers delving into in your wetness as he stroked your folds. Your eyes closing as your body got lost in the sensation.

x-x-x-XXXXXX-x-x-x

Kylo watched as her essence covered his glove. Her pussy was like a faucet; the longer he left his fingers between her legs, the wetter his glove became.

He listens intently as she chants out his title between her soft moans and breathy pants. He pulled her panties down and off, discarding them with her pants. He watched the muscle in her thighs flex as he gently worked two fingers inside her. He looked up, taking in her form. While he had been distracted between her legs, she had taken the time to hiked her shirt up. It was now bunched up above her bra covered breast. His eyes traveled down her stomach. She was not hard cut like a trooper. She still had a softness to her that he’d expected, as technicians did not have the same physical requirements as foot soldiers. His eyes traveled further down past her hands as the gripped the edge of the table. Till his eyes settled back on his fingers, working their way in and out of her.

He felt anger prickle to the surface as he sensed her colleagues coming back from their lunch break. It seems his time was up. It was only a matter of time before one of them came to check on her. With one final flick of his thumb over her clit, her hips jumped, and her walls clenched around his fingers as she reached her peak.

He relished the feeling of her muscles clenching around his fingers. He knew it would feel so much better around his cock. He slowly pulled his fingers from her once he felt her spasms subside. He stared at his glistening glove. He licked his lips. He would have to wait to taste her.

He stood watching her as she caught her breath. After a few moments, she nervously bent down to pick up her pants and underwear. Before she had time to react, he used the force to pull her pants and underwear off the floor.

As her clothes flew into his hands, he effortlessly detangled them, dropping her pants on the table and leaving her to straighten herself up.

x-x-x-XXXXX-x-x-x

You quickly scrambled to pull your pants on and straighten your uniform. You would definitely have to go to the restroom to clean yourself up before you seeped through your pants, but at the moment, you were at a loss. You didn’t know what to feel.

Not only had the Commander just finger fucked you in a stock room while your colleagues worked upstairs, but he just walked off with your panties too.


End file.
